Talk:UNSC Marine Expeditionary Reconnaissance
Ant People?-- In Greek Mythology, there's a story in which an entire island's population is obliterated by a great plague. When the island's king prays to the gods for help, they repopulate the island by turning the ants in a nearby anthill into humans, who go on to be Achilles's elite soldiers durning the Trojan War... at least that's the version I read. Oh shoot, when I heard of Myrmidon I thought heard they were fish-men (Titan Quest) --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Those there are them Murmillos. Like the gladiators of ancient Rome. Though, I can see why you'd be confused. They sound almost the same. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Everywhere I look there just seems to be more and more units similar to the 117th Special Operations Regiment Xd I really don't see that many similarities. The 117th consists of 2000 SPARTANS (who still go by that name) whereas the Myrmidons have only 100 members. The Necros S-IVs still use MJOLNIR while the Myrmidons appear to use skintight combat suits, and the Myrmidon command structure seems more flexible. Can I put a dude in this? Relentless Recusant, could I make a guy and put him in the Myrmidon Program? thx.- Its me Hi there Relemtless. I got your message. Yeah i would like to contribute characters to the Myrmidon Detachment. Just tell me what I need to do and Ill start on it. Message me.Hey while you're at it can read my article on my SPARTAN? Tell me what you think of it. Its my first and I would to get some comments on it. Thanks. Tell me if you accept my request. byes My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Somewhat Crude Yeah, a 5.56mm in such a short barrel... it won't hit the necessary velocity needed to fragment upon entry of the body, and if you notice, the UNSC has virtually abandoned the 5.56mm experiment for the 7.62mm and larger calibers. Although the A12 looks cool (kinda like an M14 EBR), the proof is there - short barrel + 5.56 = fail. It's going to need a longer barrel (say... a bullpup?) to hit that velocity it needs to yaw and fragment upon entry into the body. Also, at close range, it's not going to yaw upon entry into the body, creating nice holes... but if it goes through the head or your heart, it isn't really going to matter... But yeah, the only problem with the 5.56 is the weapons it's put in, not the bullet itself. You're going to need a longer barrel, maybe a larger caliber of round. Oh, and one question - why have the Myrmidons hit such high ranks in such low time? Literally, it took some of them... what, 5 - 10 years to make O-6, while most of the SPARTAN-IIs took 40 years to hit the senior Petty Officer ranks... The UNSC's promotion cycle is different than the US Military's, btw. :P-- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 16:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Acronym You are certainly helpful. :| Joshua (Talk) 10:04, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :He does have a point though, it sounds like a real world acronym rather than a sci-fi acronym. It is kind of plain. Arcdash 19:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Non-canon friendly :With all due respect, Tony, that isn't true -- please read the article more carefully before posting NCF comments. Brain volume is indirectly increased because of increased neuroectodermal differentiation (gastrulation) and because of increased adult neurogenesis -- this does not contribute to substantial increases in brain volume, because neurogenesis is an active process in all living humans, and we don't all looks like "weird mutant Hunchback" people. Furthermore, if you read carefully, bone growth and size was increased as well (stimulation of the androgen receptor, stimulation of the insulin like growth factor receptor, and increased mesodermal differentiation during gastrulation): therefore, the entire body increases proportionally in size. For example, not often do we see people with huge heads walking around with small bodies: because the body grows proportionally in almost all people (even those with developmentally retarded growth): therefore, with increased brain size there is greater skull volume, leading to the same net pressure exerted by the meninges on the skull. Thanks for reading! I'm glad you read it all the way through -- I think you're probably the first to do that :-) Best regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 02:21, September 16, 2009 (UTC)